


圣诞结

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [4]
Category: Eason Chan, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 关于做节的故事





	圣诞结

“喂，平安夜这么高兴，不如？普天同庆嘛，难得又这么开心，就当作是做节吧。”  
演唱会后台，Calvin坐在休息室的沙发上，他现在的身份是Eason的助理。  
Eason正准备去进行最后的soundcheck，听到Calvin的话愣了一下，想起了这是他曾经拍过的电影里的台词。  
“我不懂。”他配合地说出下一句台词。  
“学了便懂啦。”  
“我怕咬到你。”  
“别怕，我教你。”  
Calvin的暗示已经非常明显，Eason蹦跶着去将门锁上，然后坐在Calvin身边。  
“那你射之前要告诉我哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“不是射的时候，是射之前就要说哦。”  
“嗯！放心。”Calvin奸笑着说道。  
Eason垂下头，解开Calvin的牛仔裤，又扯下他的内裤，狰狞粗壮的性器弹了出来。他先用舌头舔了舔最上面的龟头，以及敏感的铃口。不过Calvin显然不满足于此，他轻轻将Eason毛绒绒的头往下压。Eason张嘴含住柱身，小心的不让牙齿磕碰到它。此时顶端已经顶在咽喉口，让他感觉有些不适。Calvin双手摁住他的头，猛的一挺腰。  
“宝贝你的喉咙真美妙。”  
Eason有些脸红，平时也有很多人夸他美妙的歌喉，但是现在他却在用它做一些见不得人的事。  
Calvin知道他的小宝贝晚上还有show，不想操弄的太狠，随意抽插了几十次就射在了口腔里。  
Eason咽下了全部，然后装作要哭的样子。  
“讨厌！你不是说射之前会告诉我的嘛！”  
“我告诉你了啊，我拍了拍你的头。”  
“哪里是拍了拍，明明摁的更用力了！”

“Eason，你今天的声音怎么了？”  
Soundcheck的时候，有人敏锐地发现了声音的细微变化。  
“你不觉得沙哑一点的声音更性感吗？”


End file.
